


Clingy

by Litai123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: 代发作者菌菌





	

Max的生物钟非常准时，即使浑身疲惫还是差不多在七点钟左右醒来。

看一眼手机6:59，在7点闹钟响之前按掉，这样就不会吵醒旁边的一夜都睡得不踏实的人。

轻轻抽出自己被抱得紧紧的已经有点发麻的手臂，忍不住拨开对方卷翘淘气的刘海，一张俊脸上明显的黑眼圈让人既心疼又有一点点坏心的成就感。

他是我的，想想就觉得心里满满的舒服。

轻轻吻在微蹙的眉心，想把他的眉头展开。

“嗯...你好早”leon睡得很轻，被他吻醒了翻了个身，又习惯性的把他手臂抱在怀里。

“你睡吧，我要回父母家里办点事情，晚上回来一起吃饭”忍不住又吻在他的果冻唇上，昨夜已经被他吻肿了，嘟嘟水润的让人忍不住想吃掉。

“啊！今晚不行”leon被吻的已经有点醒过来“今天是姐姐生日，我晚上要回家吃饭，下午还要给她买礼物去。”

Max有点遗憾，好不容易有两天假期却只能在一起一天。

“好吧，那下个休息日再约”继续吻他。

手指伸进棉被里，从睡衣下摆 探入，入手的是滑腻温暖的皮肤以及淡淡青草的味道。

睡衣还是自己帮他穿的，想想昨天洗完澡已经累的瘫在床上就睡着了，光裸着修长的身体跟深色被单形成鲜明对比，侧卧着从漂亮的人鱼线往下延伸到浓密的阴影里。Max喝了一杯冰水才忍住没有再要一次。

不自觉地已经被leon的大长腿圈住，一颗毛头在胸口蹭来蹭去。

“Max新任务达成了吗？！”

“一半都没有哦～”

“一半！不可能！我觉得超久了好吗！”

“厚，是谁不到三次就已经哭闹着不要了，嗯？”

“我...我是不习惯嘛！而且昨天训练强度太大了嘛......”

“所以呢？”

“所以现在要不要补偿呢～”两条光腿缠得更紧了，还时不时提挎摩蹭着对方。

\---------------------------

滑腻的舌尖启开唇瓣，喜欢把他微肿的唇含住吮吻，整个人都会软在怀里。轻咬住舌尖听到一声轻哼，不放过每一颗贝齿。最后舔到上颚的时候已经可以感觉到身下轻微的颤抖。

曾经也设想过只凭接吻就达到GC，但是从没成功过，不是因为技术问题而是身下的人根本忍不到那个时候就整个人蹭上来了。事后对方也有点懊恼，甚至提出过可以绑床头之类的。但是被他果断拒绝了，说是那样就没意思了，其实是不舍得。

这家伙长得太快骨骼比较脆弱（而且不承认是缺钙），肩膀的旧伤一直也没有好全。不想他受到一点点伤害，哪怕是在床上。手指轻拂上他的手腕，细，滑腻，冰凉。轻轻摩挲着，指尖描绘出缓慢的性感。

然而当事人并不愿意享受这种缓慢，拉着他的手附在身下，已经涨到手指无法合拢。

“Max......嗯.......下面.......也要.......”在耳边轻喘着要求，见他没有反应抬起头看他。一双泛着水汽的眼睛压抑着诉求的欲望，睫毛蝴蝶一样颤抖着让人想狠狠欺负。

“不行～昨天的任务没有完成没有奖励。”

“不要嘛……下次......下一定完成嘛……”

超大只就这样在身下扭来扭去......

“Max.......求你.......想要......”细长的手指摩挲他的唇，Max低头含进嘴里。

沿着手指一路吮吻，指尖、手腕、肩窝、乳尖、小腹......接着往下深入浓密中.......

“嗯......Max不要用牙，像我上次教你那样......啊......不要咬！用舔的......Max不是好学生！”

“信不信你再废话我咬断他”抬起头怒瞪他一眼，嘴角挂着晶亮，leon忍不住坐起身跟他舌吻。

“进来......”含住他的耳垂在他耳边小小抱怨“我不想你走”跨坐在他身上轻蹭。

“你昨天就说腰疼，换个位置吧”坏心的把他抵在床头，“转过身去，嗯”让他趴在半高的床头，拱起腰位置正合适。

“啊！好冰！”刚抵上去就一声惊叫！“金属的床头好冰啊Max！”回过头委屈的看着他，眼角挂了一大滴泪，一副超委屈的样子。

不行了！Max看得下腹一紧，随手从旁边抓过一件球衣垫在床头上，把他按到上面就想要直接进入。

“不要！不要这件！我要Max的球衣！”不听话的在身下扭动。

“有什么区别啊”Max伸手只好又把自己的球衣拽过来垫在他身下。

“当然不一样！抱着你的球衣就像和你在一起，离开里约的那些日子，不抱着你的球衣就难过的无法入睡......”还没说完就被身后的人紧紧圈住。

“我也是leon，没有你在我身边我都不知道能不能坚持下去……”

“我喜欢你球衣的味道，Max......进来......”

即使昨晚一直被侵犯，但现在依旧紧的不像话。Max现在很想欺负他，所以没怎么做扩展就一个挺身。

身下的人明明在隐忍却并不阻止他，只是不断呻吟着叫他的名字。渐渐感受到他的腰都开始颤抖，果然还是舍不得。

手指掰开他的臀瓣，舌尖从尾骨向下，不顾身下人惊羞的拒绝，用舌尖慢慢一点一点点展开花瓣。

“不......不行了……Max......”

慢慢的leon整个人都颤抖了，晶莹的液体从前端一股股析出，滴在身下的球衣上，已经悄悄渗透了一小片。

然后没有一点先兆的舌尖撤离，整个Max楔进来，一入到底，即使已经做足了准备工作，leon还是尖叫出声。Max觉得被紧紧绞住，差点就去了，一巴掌拍到他屁 股上让他放松，leon吓了一跳，果然松开了，Max趁势不但没有退出去反而直入花心，抵在对方的要点上拼命研磨，没几下心爱的人就尖叫着she了。但Max还箭在弦上，把他翻过身来。

“坐上来！”leon已经有点有气无力，还是乖乖爬到他身上，把头埋在他颈窝里，娇 喘着说我没力气了，说完还耍赖用一头小卷毛蹭他。

Max搂紧他的腰很轻易就直奔主题，leon刚she过非常敏感，再一次被进入没几下前面就开始滴滴答答流出来，Max伸手攥住他不让他发泄，前面被禁锢住没有释放的窗口使他后面越夹越紧，慢慢的Max也逐渐进入状态。

看着跪坐在自己身上的人逐渐忍耐不住，仰起头身体后倾，胸前的一点红润正好送到嘴边。低头一口含住，出其不意的用牙齿研磨，leon耐不住再一次尖叫着she在他怀里。Max用手托着他前端，此时一手滑腻，回手抽过床头的球衣擦拭。

leon一起一伏的趴在他肩膀上喘气，Max轻抚他后背帮他顺气不断亲吻他，结果对方累的趴在他肩膀上睡着了。

Max轻笑着含住他的小耳垂儿，在已经睡着的他耳边呢喃，加上今天早上的份额，任务才完成了一半哦。

至于另一半，我希望你一直缠着我，永远也还不完......

-end

 

2017.2.6

作者：菌菌  
本账户代发


End file.
